masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 Hurricane
Magazin bug confirmation I encountered a bug where when you equip the Hurricane with a SMG Magazin Mod, the ammo count stops at 1, i.e. you can't fire the last round, therefore auto-reload isn't triggered. You can reload manually, though. So, how does this bug confirmation process work on ME WIkia? I guess this is the right place to mention it? Eisengreifer 10:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've just come across this bug too so it's confirmed by me as well. Freakium 20:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I think the gist of the bug is not the fact that the gun does not shoot at 1 ammo, that's the gun working properly. The bug is, rather, the fact that none of the SMG magazine upgrades should result in an odd number clip total, but it one/some of them do. Here's the result of my not-so-great test base: 40 mod 1 (40%): 56 (correct) mod 3 (60%): 63 (wrong), should be 64 mod 4 (70%): 68 (correct) can't be bothered to either use a save editor or play through HUGE sections of the game to get the results for mod 2 and 5, but I will confirm the magazine bug. To further prove my point, please review the following facts about the test. 1. While it may seem true, weapon upgrades DO NOT influence the magazine capacity for any weapon. Only Spare ammo. 2. No single player planet scanning upgrades/ armor set bonuses/ ammo powers can influence the magazine capacity. Again, only spare ammo. Corlist 11:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Halo SMG? New to this so just wanted to know if it's worth noting the hurricane's simmilar appearance and function to the SMG in Halo. --Vorchaoffspring 01:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Vorchaoffspring :Straight visual comparisons are not trivia and not worth noting. Lancer1289 02:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Heat Sink "The Heat Sink is especially effective due to the way the weapon works: every time the weapon fires, it takes two ammo instead of one. This makes the Heat Sink actually regenerate two ammo every time its effect triggers." Why is that "especially" effective? It regenerates two ammo but since it uses two ammo per shot, that's still just one shot saved, just like every other weapon. - 21:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Description re. Recoil in Singleplayer section Marksman increases accuracy, not stability. Recoil is a stability issue. The Hurricane has poor stability (high recoil) and average accuracy (shot spread). Shooting when zoomed improves accuracy but worsens stability; the opposite happens when shooting from the hip. 02:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Obtaining in Multiplayer It seems that the Hurricane's location in multiplayer needs to be updated. It says that you can only get it from the store in the Wii U version, but I was able to get one from a Premium Specter Pack today on the 360. Fairly certain that this is true with all the N7 Collector's Edition weapons, but I can't really confirm that. --Soren7550 (talk) 02:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, you're saying that you got a Hurricane in a PSP on the 360...and that this contradicts what is currently written for the Wii U? What? Lksdjf (talk) 04:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::What I meant was that the table for the Hurricane (in the multiplayer half of the article) indicates that in multiplayer, you can only get it in the multiplayer shop in the Wii U version, which isn't true. Sorry about the confusion, wrote the talk entry while a bit tired. --Soren7550 (talk) 15:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC)